Daybreak
by Leelhiette
Summary: AU. Where Reborn's first request to Tsuna when he was finally free from the curse was for the Vongola Decimo to find his missing son, Kaneki Ken.
1. It Wasn't Always About Me

**OooOoOooO**

** Author's Notes**:I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I haven't updated most of my stories in what seemed like almost forever. I'm going to admit that A Swordsman's Road's _Chapter 4_ is still almost-done, I'm still tweaking a bit because I want to keep the equilibrium I started between mafia and magic, so the two worlds would mesh well. As for the others like Namimori History and Terra Incognita, I'm still doing a bit of soul-searching considering how my laptop got reformatted before (as I had mentioned back then) **and lost all my files.** Since I haven't focused on those two that much, I'm a little bit at a lost of how to continue them. I have my ideas (they're already typed and all, though they kind of don't blend well) but I'm having a hard time of putting it up into an actual chapter so I apologize. So, I've re-watched some KHR episodes to help me with it but, as you know, new and good animes have come up so, I stumbled upon Tokyo Ghoul while watching. And this won't leave me alone. Since Kaneki's father wasn't mentioned much, I took advantage of it.

This is just a prologue to test the waters, so to speak, since any fanfic regarding Tokyo Ghoul is somehow very rare in this site and more so with crossovers. But this just won't leave me alone. Sorrrry.

**Warning(s)**: This is after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc in KHR and just after the Raid of Kanou's lab in Tokyo Ghoul. I'll try to be as detailed as I can. Blood, gore, etc. Ghouls are common even outside of Tokyo, just not as active. Possible OOC. And, I won't follow the time period as close in Tokyo Ghoul; for example, it took two weeks in TG manga but I would extend it to a month and a half in the story. Not going to change anything too serious. Rating may go up to M in later chapters.

**Pairing(s)**: (No yaoi. I don't write this no matter how I read them. ) GEN. But I may give hints of Touka/Kaneki.

.

.

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>[It Wasn't Always About Me...]<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em> have a **son**?" Tsuna gawked as he stared at the photograph Reborn had just handed him.

The teen had a very kind face and gentle eyes, so unlike from Reborn's apathetic or sadistic expressions and the constant dark glare. Though, looking at the now adult features of his tutor, he could see some resemblance. The boy had Reborn's nose and even the gentle curve of the man's cheeks. He could even liken the twinkle of the teen's eyes to Reborn's when the Arcobaleno was feeling mischievous. They also had the same dark hair and eyes but the foreign blood in his tutor certainly highlighted the teen's delicate features.

Still, knowing that this unknown teen was Reborn's _son_, much less even related to the sadistic man near him, Tsuna just felt overwhelmed. But he couldn't deny that this was certainly Reborn's son now that he got a very good look.

They were currently situated within the Sawada's living room, alone, after Reborn had effectively sent everyone out with a _look_. Enough to deter the steadfast Bianchi and even the overly-worried Gokudera. Tsuna didn't know if it was actually a good thing considering how big of a news and shock his tutor was now giving him in the form of a teenager's picture.

"Are you insinuating something, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sent him a dark glance and the brunette shivered at the gleam in the man's eyes.

"No! _No_! Of course not!" The brown haired teen hastily denied, flailing. "I-I mean, with the curse, how is that possible?" He stumbled over his words as he closed his eyes, waiting for what he believed to be an inevitable blow.

"Are you stupid?" Reborn deadpanned at him, making Tsuna relax when it became obvious that no beating would come. "We conceived him before I was cursed. I had a contract hit in Japan and met his mother, Kaneki Yui." The man explained matter-of-factly.

"D-Do you have to put it that way?" Tsuna asked in slight mortification, flabbergasted, as his cheeks reddened. "So she's your first lover…" He mumbled to himself.

"Wrong." The man instantly refuted.

"E-Eh?" His eyes widened at the claim. "B-But then why would you–?"

At this, Reborn sighed before slapping him behind the head, making him yelp.

"All the women whom I've claimed as lovers are part of the mafia," Reborn explained as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the nervous brunette. "Yui was just a normal civilian who kindly, and rather _idiotically_ might I add, let me stay in her apartment when things got out of control due to wrong information. She wasn't simply a 'lover' whom I can simply brush off like I sometimes do with Bianchi. She's the first and last woman whom I considered marrying." His tone didn't change from its matter-of-fact pitch but Tsuna sensed a foreboding aura enveloping the man.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Tsuna asked quietly, as his eyes softened, gazing at the photo of Reborn's son.

"Hospital records states that she 'overworked' herself. But she was targeted and poisoned by an enemy famiglia whom I've crossed paths with back then." The man further elaborated, still speaking in that monotone as if he just hadn't admitted that the woman he loved had been killed because of him. "They've put together my connection in Tokyo through her. I was able to remove my son's involvement before they got to him too,"

"S-So, why didn't you take him in?" The teen questioned rather intently, already seeing a complication in the story. "Does he even know _you_?"

"As far as he's concerned, I'm dead," Reborn retorted rather coldly, making Tsuna cringe. "It was around the time that I became one of the Arcobaleno and put in the body of a child. Yui still worked herself to the bone just for the possibility that there might be any news or mention of me. I kept my eye on them but by the time I got to them, Yui was dead. And our child, Kaneki Ken, is taken in by her sister's family, the Asaoka's."

So, the teen's name is _Kaneki Ken._ It somehow sounded so _simple_ compared to all the people that Tsuna had known through his tutor.

"But you could've let him know that his father isn't dead!" Tsuna reasoned out, suddenly feeling rather emotionally invested in this, knowing how his own father was almost never around. "He could've known that he wasn't really alone." He continued quietly.

"And what? Put him in danger? One where it could possibly get him killed just like his mother? Is that what you're saying?" The man snapped at him with a scowl, scaring the brunette momentarily because the last time he had seen him like this was when Nono had been injured by the Varia.

"No, I mean, you could've let him know," The teen argued weakly as he understood what it must've looked like from Reborn's point of view.

"Now, let's get to the main point of why I'm even telling you this," Reborn started as he regained his composure. "I've kept tabs on him throughout the years. The moment he graduated high school, he moved out of the Asaoka's home and earned himself a scholarship in Kamii University where he's been studying Japanese Literature. He also started working as a part-time waiter at a café, named Anteiku, in Tokyo's 20th Ward after an accident."

"20th Ward?" Tsuna asked with uncertainty.

"Nerima," The man answered as he lowered the rim of his fedora hat. "But around seventh months ago, he went missing. He stopped attending college and he even stopped working. No one has heard anything from him since then."

Tsuna's brown eyes hardened and narrowed.

"Enemy famiglia?" He questioned with slight dread.

Reborn's face darkened.

"No, I don't think so," The man disproved with a frown. "Before you even agree to my request, there is something you must know. Even in the mafia, there are certain species that left their mark and are rather known for their high level of threat. But their kind are mainly based in Japan and influential or powerful people had tried to contain it within this country without much success. These creatures are called _ghouls_."

"G-Ghouls?" Tsuna stuttered, losing his serious countenance as he remembered watching the news, dismembered bodies, blood,_ blood_, _**blood**_.

"They are certainly powerful," Reborn expressed darkly. "As you already know, they mainly feast on _human flesh_ to keep their selves alive. Don't give me that face, Dame-Tsuna, I already told you, you haven't seen the worst of everything yet. The authorities tried to mostly confine and restrict them within the 24 wards of Tokyo. But that's virtually impossible and we know it." He smirked sardonically at the queasy look of his student.

"And that's where K-Kaneki-san has been staying all this time?" Tsuna voiced out in horror.

"I can't pull him out without raising any suspicions," His tutor answered succinctly. "I've had my fair share of encounters with ghouls. And I told you, I'm known as the _world's_ greatest hitman. Be it ghoul or human. The 20th ward was supposed to be the most peaceful ward in Tokyo and is almost considered a neutral ground by the Commission of Counter Ghoul or CCG. But, it goes to show that peace breeds ignorance." Reborn said rather ominously.

"A-Are you saying that your son–?"

"My informants had been unreachable for the past year. And it was only through hacking CCG systems that I discovered that they'd declared Ken as a missing person within the 20th ward, labelled as the last person to have contact or may possibly have a clue to the identity of the famed 'Binge Eater'." The man stated as he stood up and grabbed his son's picture from Tsuna's hand.

"He might be dead already," Tsuna voiced out the words that he was certain Reborn didn't want to hear.

"I'm aware of that fact," Reborn stated monotonously, eyes still glued to the photograph. "So, as a favor, I want you to look into it. No matter the result, I want to be able to confirm it by my own account."

"Ehhh?" The brunette burst out in surprise. "_Me_? Are you sure? What about _you_? What're you going to do?" He instantly went in offense, if Reborn still chose to back out of this one–

"I had something to take care of first," Reborn smirked and there was a gleam of something sadistic and cruel brewing in his gaze. "Apparently, there's a conflict that has commenced at the 11th ward. Vongola has taken an active interest ever since that massacre of our base located in Kōtō or the 8th ward. Those CCG bastards aren't doing their jobs right, it seemed. The mafia would get involve sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner than we thought," His smirk widened as his hand tightened around the photograph in his hand.

_Even at a time like this, why does Reborn simply refuse to admit that he cares about his son?_ Tsuna wondered sadly as he remembered how his tutor rejected any hints of any display of attachment to anyone who wasn't closely involved with the Vongola.

"So, if I head to the 20th ward and look for Kaneki-san, what about the ghouls? Do our flames even work on them?" The brunette questioned worriedly, suddenly doubtful with fear and with good reason. Ghouls were a _high-level threat_, even for someone as strong as the Vongola Famiglia, for a reason.

The only ghoul he had encountered closely was Hibari Kyouya. But Tsuna didn't want to dwell deeper into that as long as his Cloud Guardian wasn't off murdering innocent people and devouring them. He was glad that the mafia were more open about working with a possible dangerous person in their midst. But, then again, ghoul or human, everyone within the underground society were considered dodgy and threatening.

"Of course they do. Aim for their kagune when you do," The hitman snorted almost derisively. "I'm not stupid enough to send you to your death. Take only two people with you for less attention. I suggest that Hibari to be one of them. He's more adept at travelling the wards than you realize. I'll follow you shortly. Find out as much as you can." Reborn ordered as he hid the photo within the confines of his suit as he made to stride out of the room.

"Wait! Reborn!" Tsuna called up as he abruptly stood up, reaching out a hand as if to physically stop the other.

"What?" The man questioned sharply.

"If we find him," He started out quietly, almost hesitantly. "What am I supposed to say to him? To Kaneki-san, I mean?"

_Do you want me to tell him that his father is alive?_

For a moment, Reborn was silent and Tsuna was almost afraid that he had offended the other.

Then, the former Sun Arcobaleno sent a rueful smirk over his shoulder.

"Tell him to stay alive," The man remarked before trotting off with a small wave.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**AN**: Tell me what you think. Suggestions? But please no flames. I just merely tried my hand in this since the idea won't leave me alone. Thank you for reading it.


	2. Every Hitman Knows Their Target

**OooOoOooO**

**Author's Notes**: Wow, I'm so happy that this story received positive reviews. And I agree on some that the endings of both mangas aren't as good with closures, especially with the case of Tokyo Ghoul. Well, this is an official chapter, though I apologize if there aren't any glimpse from the Tokyo Ghoul side yet. I want this story to go at its own pace, establishing things here and there. Don't worry though, next chapter would involve actually meeting characters from Tokyo Ghoul and incidences from the wards. For now, it's like I've set up some things that ties up KHR to Tokyo Ghoul.

**Warning(s): **This is after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc in KHR and just after the Raid of Kanou's lab in Tokyo Ghoul. I'll try to be as detailed as I can. Blood, gore, etc. Ghouls are common even outside of Tokyo, just not as active. Possible OOC. And, I won't follow the time period as close in Tokyo Ghoul; for example, it took two weeks in TG manga but I would extend it to a month and a half in the story. Not going to change anything too serious. Rating may go up to M in later chapters. _*I've made Tsuyoshi's age to **50,** instead of 42, for reasons that will be shown below in the story._

**Pairing(s)**: (No yaoi. I don't write this no matter how I read them. ) GEN. But I may give hints of Touka/Kaneki.

.

.

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

* * *

><p>[Every Hitman Knows Their Target…]<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn knew that while several hardships had already come to greet the Tenth Generation of Vongola, they haven't seen the worst of it yet aside from Mukuro Rokudo and probably Hibari Kyouya.<p>

And Gokudera wouldn't know of it, the silver haired teen had been living a sheltered life orchestrated by his father and sister. The title of 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' only held a small merit until they had to deal with the whole family. The teen wouldn't even understand just how overprotective his sister was over him. Bianchi, especially, had a strange way of showing her affections to her brother, sometimes proving more fatal than actual care.

As he had told Tsuna, ghouls were part of the worst of everything that the Vongola Decimo had yet to truly deal with.

News and hearsays could only get him so far.

His student wasn't aware of it but Hibari Kyouya, a ghoul who had claimed Namimori around five or six years ago as his territory and hunting ground, was under heavy surveillance of the Vongola. It had been one of the reasons that pushed the Cloud Guardian to be so distant in the family. Having a wild card as dangerous as the other could prove to be detrimental if not handled right and Hibari was continuously demonstrating that he wasn't someone who could be handled so easily.

While the teen only consumed the worst of the bunch, so to speak regarding human meals, it never stopped indicating that Hibari was still a ghoul. And humans would always be natural prey to him. Though, Reborn could remember the future, having met the ten years older Hibari Kyouya, and had observed that the other rarely and almost hadn't showed his predatory side as a ghoul to almost everyone.

Irie Shoichi had been very vague about the involvement of ghouls in the future conflict but it had been heavily implied that they had purposely not gotten involved due to a war of their own. Which could speak as good or bad depending on how the mafia placed in their periphery.

Though, Reborn didn't know whether he should be suspicious or relieved when he didn't hear any blood involvement to his name in the future. It was his paranoia speaking, he would admit, but things could only be hidden for so long unless something drastic and unforeseen had occurred. Something he had greatly detested since the death of the woman he had sworn to protect and the fated day he was cursed to be an Arcobaleno.

As he had already known, ghouls weighed heavily on that drastic and unforeseen circumstance.

Kaneki Yui was someone who could count as both a blessing and a curse to the world's greatest hitman. During his stint in Tokyo, he remembered being tipped with wrong information (killing that informant for that slight) and almost ended up murdering someone that could cause a large scale war in the mafia. At that end, he wouldn't be the world's greatest hitman but an ordinary killer who wouldn't be able to live in either the civilian or mafia side. Hunted down by both sides.

His savior came in the form of Yui. That woman had been something else. For all her selfless and kind behavior to a stranger, she was extremely sharp. She was a college student by then and had correctly deduced that he was involved with something dangerous. She just refused to word it out loud.

Reborn had needed to hide his almost involvement in the matter and his enemies had commenced a lockdown. He was being framed. Normally, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal. But, if only his name was on the line, he wouldn't hesitate. As it was, he was already working for the Vongola and he knew the consequences if someone manage to link the case to the most powerful Famiglia. He had needed to hide, be inconspicuous, and Yui had readily welcomed him into her apartment and helped him enter her college with tampered documents, certificates, and records.

He met her when he was subtly running from some men and had ridden the closest cab that had parked itself near the curb. It just so happened that she was riding that exact one as well and he had to use some of his charm into letting him stay the ride.

Some carefully worded questions and that damning human curiosity, a few minutes later, Reborn was being offered a cup of black coffee and the couch as a temporary place to sleep. He refused to think he was manipulated but Kaneki Yui had her ways. It had been the first time Reborn was curious about a woman who didn't have the dark wit, a gun, and a faint scent of blood on their person like most women he got involved with in the mafia.

Who was to say that he didn't take advantage? He made her cook, made her clean, and lived in the apartment as if it was a five-star hotel. Yui didn't complain and mostly told him how different it was to have someone living with her. Apparently, she had tried to take her sister in before who had refused.

When she suggested he go to the University with her, to further assimilate his temporary identity (_no matter how much he hated it, he was the world's greatest hitman, being cornered wasn't on his list, he would make _them_ pay_), he had helped her in tampering with his files. Her job needed some polishing but Reborn never had any problems about it before. While she was taking a degree in business administration, he had gone with Mathematics and Literature.

Math was so easy that it hurt. While Literature caught his interest from time to time and it showed when he started stashing books in one of the unused rooms in the apartment. Sometimes, Yui would even read with him and ask him about the story, the author, or why he liked that particular book. It became a hobby to the point that he just had bookshelves built into the room and he wondered when he started feeling at home that he had even created a sanctuary of sorts.

As a rule in the mafia, you never leave any traces behind. Reborn just temporarily forgot.

Waiting was never his forte and it took around half a year before things calmed down and Vongola finally managed to make an opening for him without seeming to be involved at all. Eliminating the parties involved was tricky and he managed to maintain the equilibrium once again. After that, leaving wasn't the hard part, Yui had known, but it was the fact that he had somehow grown attached to someone who didn't have any business in the mafia. As Nono had advised before, it was dangerous for both sides.

But, Reborn was stubborn to a fault. He would also admit that he had been arrogant. Hiding away for six months should've already taught him that. Even as the world's greatest hitman, unpredictability would always be one's enemy. Even he wasn't immune to it.

The first time he met Kaneki Ken, the boy wasn't even five minutes old, Reborn had sworn that he would protect Yui and _their son_. He had never factored that in, having a son, that is. Attachments were almost a taboo in his line of work but he had already considered marrying Yui and integrating her under Vongola's protection. Even Nono had a family, didn't he? But then, he could already hear his traitorous mind, born from years of suffering and bloodshed, whispering _burden_ and _dead, dead, __**dead**_–

He wasn't even sure if Ken remembered him at all. The day he disappeared from his would-be family's side was the day he had done the mistake of accepting the strange invitation for the so-called 'I Prescelti Sette'. Out of all the Arcobaleno, only Luce knew of Yui and Ken and she fully understood his rage, anger, and desperation when they were cursed to walk the world where time had stopped for them, in the body of the child, and leave the lives they had behind.

The last time he had seen his son, before he was cursed, had been during the boy's third birthday. He had been declared dead a year later. But, Yui was sharp, and had worked herself to the ground and around town in order to grasp any news or mention about him. After all, he had taught her that, unless there was a corpse, there's always a possibility that death wasn't the answer.

Reborn had kept an eye on them, as best as he could, but it was around the time that he had been contracted into tutoring the Chiavarone's Tenth Boss that it happened. An enemy famiglia, who had snooped around Tokyo after that incident years ago, had managed to make the connection of Yui to Reborn. And had promptly killed her. The small mercy was that she'd died a swift death, there were certain high-profile targets who weren't even granted such leniency.

Shamal, who was always good at meddling and altering records and had managed to erase Reborn's previous existence, had skillfully removed Ken's trail from Yui's. Just in time and had effectively saved the boy's life.

Two years after her death and his son had been around ten, when Reborn would last see Ken at Yui's grave.

For the first time, he had played the part of a real two year old, pretending in front of his kind and oblivious son, and had managed to spend the entire day with Ken as the boy narrated stories to his mother's grave about his aunt's family, his high grades in school, his best friend, the books Reborn left behind, and even simply how he missed both of his parents. Seeing how strong the other was, even in his childish naivety, made Reborn decide to protect him by cutting ties with him.

Still, easier said than done.

Reborn knew that he was meticulous in keeping an eye on Ken. His informants had been carefully hand-picked for such a reason. Only the people he knew he could trust.

That had been the reason why their silence spoke more than actual words to Reborn.

The last photo of his son that had been sent to him already clued him that someone had been tampering with the reports given to him for the past few months. But, he had been busy with finding a way to be freed from his curse at that time to actually scrutinize it too deeply. He should've known. It seemed that the others had been right, he had grown soft.

Sighing, he took one last glance at the photograph of a certain _white_ haired teen before hiding it within the confines of his suit.

He was the world's greatest hitman.

And he would get to the bottom of this. Even if it meant immersing himself in what might be a war and something more than he bargained for.

Taking Vongola with him.

_Sorry, Tsuna, but I don't leave debts unsettled._

* * *

><p>When he informed Hibari of their 'mission', Tsuna had expected to be turned away, beaten if he persisted, but mostly ending with being refused unless he promised the other some promising opponents.<p>

Though, it wasn't needed as Hibari merely told him that Reborn had already informed him.

He didn't know if he was supposed to be exasperated at how his tutor had set him up. Since the man had only told him to choose two amongst his guardians, he had initially planned on bringing Gokudera with him, but, surprisingly enough, Bianchi had intervened by literally shoving poisoned cookies into the silver haired teen's mouth. So, while his friend was hospitalized, Bianchi had told him that Reborn had already notified her of the parameters and that someone like her brother might jeopardize it.

For a moment, Tsuna had been upset at the way she had phrased it but thinking of his Storm Guardian's short temper, no matter how his intelligence and input would be appreciated, he reckoned that it wouldn't be really suitable for their reconnaissance.

And since he had been informed that it was more dangerous within the wards of Tokyo, Tsuna had actually been undecided who to approach next.

Until, he was the one who had been approached.

"Eh? You want to go?" Tsuna questioned with wide eyes.

Yamamoto shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort and, for once, not appearing to be overly excited or happy as he volunteered. They were currently at his friend's sushi restaurant, at a secluded table where they weren't in any danger to be overheard by anyone.

"My… older brother works around there," The dark haired boy admitted with a frown.

"You have an _older brother_?" If possible, the brunette's eyes only got wider. "Why didn't we know this?" He questioned in surprise, only just managing to keep the hurt from leaking.

Judging from Yamamoto's guilty eyes, he wasn't that adept at it.

"I didn't think it really matters," The other answered quietly, avoiding his gaze. "Our age gap is really great, so, we're not as close as you think. And he rarely comes by, though, those few times he did, he and tou-san mostly argue with each other. Well, he hasn't visited for almost a year. I know tou-san is worried, even if he denies it, so… I thought that this might as well be my chance, you know?" His friend rambled on almost sheepishly but he didn't miss the near-pleading timbre of his voice.

For a moment, Tsuna was quiet. Then, he sighed and stared at his Rain Guardian.

"What does he look like?" He questioned with a light smile while Yamamoto caught the hint and beamed.

"Ha-ha, that's the funny thing!" The dark haired boy grinned at him, features suddenly bathed with eagerness. "If people often tell me that I look like a clone of tou-san, then nii-san is probably the male clone of kaa-san! Let me show you!"

Without a word, Yamamoto left the table in order to run upstairs to where his room probably was. Tsuna shook his head exasperatedly. While he was a little disappointed that he didn't know of this sooner, he doubted anyone from school did, the brunette had sensed a deep seed of sadness coming from his friend at the mere mention of his older brother. And why was said brother so far away from his family?

He sort of came to a realization of his own when Yamamoto came back, huffing a bit from running, as the other proudly showed him a framed photograph of the Yamamoto family.

The first person that caught his attention was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. The man looked a bit younger in the photo, appearing to be in his late thirties, as he cradled what looked to be a two year old Yamamoto Takeshi. The similarity in appearance was somehow eerie, just like his friend had mentioned. The next person his eyes stared at was obviously his Rain Guardian's mother. She was a beautiful woman also around her late thirties with dark blue hair that was pulled into a single braid that hung over her shoulder, her gray eyes twinkling warmly.

Since the other had never mentioned his mother and the brunette didn't seen her around anymore, Tsuna could only conclude that she was dead. As much as it was a harsh thing to assume, even he and Nana sometimes talk about Iemitsu, even if the blonde man was almost never home.

That brought another question. What happened to her? But he wasn't that insensitive and brave enough to ask just yet.

Lastly, his eyes strayed to Yamamoto's older brother and _stared_. While his friend was still around a one or two years old, his older brother was around seventeen or eighteen years old, he couldn't be too sure since the build was mature. The teen had inherited the mother's dark blue hair that reached past his ears and gray eyes but he was wearing a pair of thin-framed glasses, dressed in a classic but unidentified high school uniform, face stoic even as he stood amongst the smiling members of the whole Yamamoto family.

The vibe Tsuna got just from looking at him was a bit distant. It wasn't a wonder why his friend had mentioned that they weren't close. The age gap merely being another excuse.

It was déjà vu all over again. This guy was so hard to associate to his carefree and cheerful Rain Guardian. It just… didn't match.

After that conversation, Tsuna had no choice but to allow the other to come with him and Hibari. It wasn't like he could deny the other this chance when Yamamoto was obviously so desperate to see his older brother again. Though, for some reason, he felt like there was something else that the dark haired teen wasn't telling him. And it made the brunette a bit wary since it had already been proven that the other was quite proficient in keeping things from him. He just wondered if it was something that the other just couldn't tell him.

* * *

><p>"It was already arranged by that man," Kusakabe Tetsuya informed them with an uncertain smile.<p>

Tsuna whirled around at the older teen's direction with a dismayed expression.

"Please don't tell me it's Reborn," He voiced out with dread but when all he received was silence, he sighed and hunched his shoulders. "It's really him then," He scratched the back of his head in slight annoyance. Of course, his tutor's requests were, in reality, premeditated ordeals.

"Still, you came a bit earlier than expected," The other suddenly commented nervously.

"Why?" Yamamoto tilted his head. "Is Hibari not ready yet? We could wait for him, you know? The kid–I mean, _Reborn_-san told us to come here," He grinned good-naturedly and his excitement regarding the upcoming operation was so profound that it was almost palpable.

Though, the brunette noticed that his friend hadn't gotten used to addressing Reborn by his name yet. Even Hibari sometimes still referred to his tutor as 'baby'. They were currently within Hibari's house, a large Japanese style residence that was quite large and a bit delicate-looking with its paper walls and tatami mats, a somewhat ironic taste for someone as violent as Hibari Kyouya, especially with the tranquil ambience.

Kusakabe pulled on his collar and gulped, his anxiety quite obvious and an exact contrast to his Rain Guardian's mood.

"I don't think it's the right time–"

Tsuna should've known when his intuition suddenly blared and warned him that something wasn't right. Not in the sense that he was literally in danger but in the sense that he shouldn't be here, just on the principle that he was at the wrong place and time.

As if answering their confusion, one of the shoji doors slammed open and in came the object of their discussion.

The brunette took one look at his Cloud Guardian and promptly froze, horrified.

Silence descended upon all of them heavily.

Hibari Kyouya stood within the doorway, dressed in his customary white long-sleeved button up shirt and dark slacks but with bare feet and missing his dark jacket and Disciplinary Committee armband. Though, what perturbed the Vongola boss was the blood splattered over the other's white clothing, the blood smearing those pale hands, and the blood still dripping down his chin and smudged around his mouth. Leaving no other interpretations other than the obvious as to what his business was before he showed himself to them.

As if to prove the brunette's thoughts right, Hibari's eyes were still glowing with satisfaction, his eyes vibrant red and sclera a vivid black.

It was one thing to know that the other was a ghoul. But seeing it outright like this so closely, it was another matter. Hibari almost never had to show them his ghoul side. Either from paranoia born from trying to blend in with humans or just an outright show of restraint, Tsuna didn't know but he now appreciated that little sentiment.

"You're already done with your meal, Kyou-san?" Kusakabe suddenly interjected, rather bravely in Tsuna's mind, as he stepped forward in front of the still frozen teenagers. "They've come to help you fulfill your agreement with that man from a week ago. I believe Sawada-san has already informed you beforehand," He reported without missing a beat, acting quite indifferent to the picture his boss presented at the moment.

For a moment, the Head Prefect stared at them intently.

"Clean up the leftovers," Hibari merely stated indifferently, walking past Yamamoto and Tsuna with the elegant grace of a killer.

"H-Hai!" Kusakabe bowed low, not even caring if his superior wouldn't even see it.

The moment Hibari turned a corner down a hallway, Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who stared back at him with equally wide eyes. Though, unlike his own, there wasn't a trace of fear, just one of pure contemplation. Sometimes, he wondered if the complexity of deciphering his Rain Guardian's thoughts behind that cheerful guise was what really set Gokudera off.

"This is why I–" Kusakabe started to scold but cut himself off and sighed. "Never mind, just wait for Kyou-san at the back, I'll prepare the car,"

With that, he walked off into the room that Hibari had just come from.

_Hibari-san is a ghoul_, Tsuna thought once again. He already knew, for a long time ever since their first confrontation with Mukuro. But, ghouls ate people. They killed. He started to tremble but then he would remember that other than a select few of his friends, most of his new acquaintances from the mafia had already killed at some point. Reborn was even considered as the world's greatest _hitman_. Was that it then? Was that enough reason to act so callous about one's life?

No, of course not, but he never really knew with Hibari and he wasn't quite _that_ brave to try.

"Come on, Tsuna," Yamamoto discreetly whispered as the taller teen pushed him to the direction that Kusakabe had directed them to. "We're at Hibari's den. So, don't expect that he's going to show the same courtesy as he does outside," His friend gave him a particular look that he didn't understand at first.

But, then, he recalled that Hibari almost never had to show his ghoul side. For a reason.

"Yeah," Tsuna replied just as quietly and finally decided that it wasn't that it didn't matter, only because that there were things that were more important.

If only he could live in such a way.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, by the time Hibari showed up at the back, he had already cleaned up. Though, peculiarly enough, he wasn't dressed in his school uniform. Tsuna almost had to do a double take since he had never seen the other out of it. Hibari was dressed in a simple black long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, and black sneakers. He looked almost normal, even just comparing him to the violent Prefect around Namimori Middle. Still, the dark colors brought out the paleness of his skin more profoundly.<p>

He was confused though when the older boy tossed some clothes in their direction.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna yelped as some clothing hit him on the face. "What's this for?" He questioned in confusion as he looked at the grey hoodie and white pants in his arms.

"Change in those," Hibari ordered calmly.

"Don't tell me these are yours, Hibari!" Yamamoto cheerfully commented as he held up a purple shirt and black shorts, his tone obviously implying that he was merely teasing but the answering silence that greeted them silenced his Rain Guardian.

Tsuna stared at the clothes that was a sure going to be loose on his frame and blinked.

"Eh?" He voiced out. "EHHHH? This is Hibari-san's! B-But, we can't–I mean, I can't–" He babbled a little clumsily, eyes wide as saucers, torn between cradling said clothes with care due to the identity of the owner and tossing them away as if they were on fire for the same reason.

"I'm quite flattered Hibari," Yamamoto laughed suddenly. "But I'm not quite sure why you want us to wear your clothes."

The Cloud Guardian's eyes narrowed at them.

"This is to cover up your scents from most ghouls. But clever ones will be informed that you're with me, it's a deterrent, if you simple-minded herbivores needed to understand," Hibari's words pierced through them and Tsuna felt nervous since he knew that the other hated speaking more than necessary. This could constitute as more than necessary.

Though, he wondered if anyone, aside from them, ever really understood why Hibari always used the phrase, 'I'll bite you to death' and if they sensed the real danger behind those words. Because, recalling the scene earlier, it wasn't that far off.

But Reborn had advised him that it was fine to be cautious, it was just unwise to necessarily fear his Cloud Guardian. After all, fear is a telling of people's weakness.

"I see," Yamamoto grinned widely. "So, where are we headed first after this?"

Tsuna straightened. That was right, he had also been wondering where they would be starting, since Reborn had already implied that the one leading them around Tokyo would be Hibari. And he was just glad that he was on his Cloud Guardian's side. Those few times that they had to go against each other was bad enough. Though, he now understood the other reason why Reborn only allowed two people to go, other than not to stand out, was because their violent member hated crowding.

"The place where I used to live, the 20th Ward," Hibari replied succinctly. "You herbivores better stay quiet. We're meeting an acquaintance of mine." His eyes narrowed at them warningly and he didn't have to even show his deadly tonfas to get an approval from them.

"A-A friend of yours?" Tsuna hedged in hesitantly as he now realized that this would be the first time that he would discover more about Hibari.

Said Guardian scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't threatened them yet, this was probably the most placid the other could get.

"I'm merely indebted to an old man," His eyes were unreadable but he certainly glowered when he met the brunette's gaze. "Don't ask any more questions, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." He growled menacingly, the brunette spoke too soon.

"Maa, no need to get so energetic! We aren't even there yet!" Yamamoto intervened rather straightforwardly, standing between them. Even with the easy-going nature of his words, Tsuna noticed the bamboo sword in the other's left hand. "And we were just curious," The Rain Guardian added almost sheepishly but his eyes never left their ghoul companion.

Tsuna didn't miss the way how Hibari was now appraising Yamamoto.

"Get changed," The Cloud Guardian simply stated once again in reply, as he stepped forward towards the car waiting for them.

It was only then that Tsuna noticed the crow mask in his Guardian's hand.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Though, now would be important questions regarding this chapter:

***What are Reborn's real intentions and what does the Vongola have to do with it?  
>****Who is Yamamoto's older brother?<br>*****What about Hibari's past? 

Just something to really think about. I'll try to be quick about the updates but I'm not promising anything. Thanks :)


	3. A Guide to Traversing Territories

**OooOoOooO**

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for your continued support of this story. I'm really happy. I'm glad that this story is well-received. Sorry for the late update but school has gotten a bit busy. If you enjoyed this crossover, then please read "Incandescent" by _XxZuiliu**. **_It's another crossover of TGxKHR. I'm sure that it will appeal to you. This chapter is the start of the Arc I wanted for this storyline, we're going to enter the real crossover realm.

**Warning(s): **This is after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc in KHR and just after the Raid of Kanou's lab in Tokyo Ghoul. I'll try to be as detailed as I can. Blood, gore, etc. Ghouls are common even outside of Tokyo, just not as active. Possible OOC. And, I won't follow the time period as close in Tokyo Ghoul; for example, it took two weeks in TG manga but I would extend it to a month and a half in the story. Not going to change anything too serious. Rating may go up to M in later chapters. _*I've made Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's age to **50,** instead of 42. _I might use some elements from Tokyo Ghoul RE: but the plot of the sequel will be irrelevant since involving KHR effectively changes things.

**Pairing(s)**: (No yaoi. I don't write this no matter how I read them. ) GEN. But I may give hints of Touka/Kaneki.

*The reason I didn't give Tsuna any pairings is because, in the manga, aside from his crush on Kyoko and Haru's crush on him, there is nothing that substantial about his romantic life. Unlike in Touka and Kaneki who obviously care for each other and has shown hints of having feelings for each other. But, I may have some idea if it really bothers you that much. I might give hints of Tsuna/Hinami since they are the same age of 14 years. Still, _I promise nothing _since I want to stick to my GEN rule.

Now, onto the story.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

* * *

><p>[A Guide to Traversing Territories…]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fear is weakness<strong>…

He watched as the lifeless form of the woman collapsed on the ground, grey eyes staring back at him, hollow and unseeing. He'd always thought that blood was beautiful. Staring as it pooled beneath her and stained her pale skin, nothing had looked as horrid as that moment.

Shaky fingers reached for the red liquid. They trembled further as he brought the bloodied digits to his lips.

He expected to be greeted by the familiar sweet taste. Though, it wasn't to be. Ghouls never appealed to his sense of taste before so why should this be any different? Because her blood was warm, like the flesh he'd always–

There was a footstep and his head snapped up.

A young face stared at him. Long vermillion locks that was a pale echo of the crimson iris that bled into her right eye. She shouldn't look so stunning. But she was. Her eyes were two different colored gems that locked him in his place.

Red in black. Blue in white. A truth that shocked him to his core.

But it didn't change anything. The woman on the floor was still dead and he could still feel her blood warming his feet. The night was still cold. And this creature that toed the line between two boundaries was staring at him. Waiting.

She took a step forward and her feet was stained in red. With blood. The dead woman's blood.

A hand that had ended a life not even an hour ago reached for him–

And then there was the wrenching sound of screaming. Raw and painful. Desperation and fear. The screaming wouldn't stop and he wanted to yell for it to _please stop, stop, __**stop**_–

But he was the one screaming.

And.

He.

Just.

Couldn't.

_Stop_.

**I have fear.**

**But I'm not weak.**

_**Never**_**.**

* * *

><p>"When we arrive, you are to tell no one about my Dying Will Flames," Hibari told them darkly from the front seat.<p>

Tsuna jerked at the sudden sharp voice of his Cloud Guardian. Though, as he processed the words, he felt his brow furrow in confusion. Looking at Yamamoto and his perplexed face, the dark haired teen had no idea either.

"Of course, Hibari-san," He easily agreed since he didn't plan on advertising it himself either. "But, if you don't mind, w-why?" He stumbled slightly over his words when gray eyes narrowed at him as the prefect looked over his shoulder.

Currently, Kusakabe was driving the car that was on its way to the 20th Ward or Nerima. Still, the oppressive silence was unsettling. His Rain Guardian had initially tried to fill the heavy air with small talk but the tension that resolutely clung to Hibari had eventually made his friend keep quiet. Though, Tsuna knew why. In their pursuit to fulfill Reborn's request, Hibari had to confront his past. His _ghoul_ life.

He mused that no matter how long he'd known about the other as a ghoul, the brunet had never confronted it closely until that incident they had walked in hours ago.

Still, there must be a reason why Hibari was trying so hard to be discreet. Because, for as long as he had known the other, he'd been nothing but blunt and open about his bloodlust, violence, and desire to fight or enforcing his laws. The only things that remained of his ghoul side surfacing were his death threats of biting someone to death and his avoidance and loathing of crowds. Also, since according to Reborn, CCG had a security grid encompassing Tokyo, it would be understandable how difficult it was for a ghoul to "get out".

For Hibari, who had been a constant presence even before he entered middle school, the older teen might've a stronger motivation to hide his presence like this. It had made him think, during that time when Mukuro had ruthlessly taunted the prefect after their fight with the Varia. His Mist Guardian knew something. So, why was Hibari hiding? No, that was the wrong question. What made Hibari go back and possibly risk his anonymity with the ghoul domain? _What_ did Reborn do?

So many questions and close to no answers at all. It was really frustrating and was starting to give him a headache.

Well, it wasn't like the cities and areas outside of Tokyo were left unprotected. But, since the ghoul population was low, the authorities that scoured the area didn't linger for too long. Though, they had local headquarters stationed nationwide. And, Tsuna was certain, the reason why Namimori didn't have severe cases of ghoul 'accidents' was because of Hibari. For what it's worth, his Cloud Guardian was serious about protecting their town.

"Ghouls can't use Dying Will Flames," Hibari suddenly disclosed in a deathly quiet voice that made the hairs on the back of Tsuna's neck rise on end.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that it took a while for the words to register.

The brunet blinked furiously as he tried to sort out what his guardian had just uttered. Because, as he started to make sense with what he'd just heard, Tsuna was almost sure that he'd misheard something. Or, at least, interpreted something incorrectly. Looking at Yamamoto for assistance, he was met with a contemplative frown instead.

Huh, so his hearing was still perfectly fine then.

Then, he freaked out.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Tsuna blubbered out in shock. Though, in hindsight, it wasn't a wise reaction when it came to Hibari. "B-But, you're a ghoul! How can Hibari-san use Dying Will Flames then?" The words simply spilled out of his mouth rapidly in his disbelief.

"Ghouls _can't_ use Dying Will Flames," Hibari merely repeated, emphasized, as his eyes morphed into a deadly combination of black and crimson.

He froze and felt Yamamoto stiffen beside him.

Those eyes, _ghoul's_ eyes, locked him in his place. This was the third time he had seen them. The first time had been when they had first confronted Mukuro. Where his Mist Guardian had mercilessly revealed Hibari's secret and had even taken sadistic pleasure at having forced the other to fully reveal his nature. But, Hibari hadn't gone through it all the way. Wasn't that the time the indigo haired teen had called the other a coward? The second time had been a while ago, after the prefect had his meal.

But now, Hibari was trying to tell him that he wasn't joking, that he was entrusting this side of his to Tsuna.

Whether it was because of discretion or he really had faith in him, the Vongola Decimo couldn't tell, nevertheless, he couldn't break Hibari's tentative show of trust either.

Suddenly, the older boy's eyes transformed back into its normal white and gray shades before Hibari turned forward again.

"Ghouls can't use Dying Will Flames," Hibari repeated again, tone hollow and achingly apathetic, and the words somehow made Tsuna shudder. "And that's all you herbivores need to know," His voice became sharp and threatening by this point.

"Is that why you're in Namimori? Because _you_ **can** use Dying Will Flames?" Yamamoto's voice suddenly interjected and Tsuna turned to his friend with horrified eyes.

But, to his surprise, Hibari didn't lash out. No, the prefect didn't speak a word.

At that eerie silence, Tsuna felt his stomach become burdened with apprehension.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>"She was so nice," Hinami beamed at him as she idly swung their interconnected hands as they walked through the sidewalk.<p>

Kaneki couldn't help the warmth that filled him at the sight.

"Yeah," He agreed absentmindedly with a small smile of his own. "A bit different from what I imagined though," The white haired teen admitted quietly.

To be honest, for someone who wrote stories with such dark themes, he expected either a gloomy individual or a strict no-nonsense person. Though, with what was going on in his life right now, he supposed that a lighthearted unpredictability was a nice change of pace. She projected a rather airy personality with a bit of outgoingness that made it easier to ask about her stories. At least, he got the intelligent part right as she responded to his introduction, questions, and speculations with a keen tongue.

He supposed, like Hinami, that he found Takatsuki Sen to be a pleasant individual. A bit off from his expectations. But, pleasant. Then, there was the fact that he could enjoy her stories and books easily due to the fact that– that it was easy to relate to. He bit his lip at this thought. If there really was a story about him, it would no doubt end in tragedy.

"Onii-chan really likes reading," The fourteen year old commented with an adoring smile towards him. "I think you've managed to impress Takatsuki-san! But, that's also because you're really smart," She praised him with confidence in her words.

"Uh," Kaneki chuckled uneasily at this. "I think it's because reading is all I ever do," He confessed with a small exasperated smile.

Her grip on his hand tightened over so slightly.

"Onii-chan never told me how he started on reading," Brown inquisitive eyes turned to his direction and Kaneki decided to play oblivious to her obvious effort for subject change.

So, he let her do as she wanted.

"When tou-san died, he left a ton of books behind," Kaneki exhaled softly as he looked forward. "He's an avid reader and, reading the books he read, it feels like having a conversation with him. Being around books is strangely calming." His lips quirked up into a smile as he felt fondness filling him up.

"Do…" Hinami started out hesitantly, not looking at him now. "Do you still remember what he's like?"

At this, Kaneki hummed contemplatively. The last time he remembered a significant event about his father had been during the man's funeral. His mother had been oddly silent at that time and they hadn't stayed longer either. For someone whose husband had just died, he now mused that his mother hadn't spent too much time grieving. If anything, she had instantly gone back to working but, at the time, he had assumed that it was her way of coping with loss.

During his… stay in Aogiri's hideout and overlooking his memories with– with his hallucination of _Rize_, he had begun to notice some inconsistencies in his memories. For one, while he hadn't been that observant at age four, after unknowingly picking up his father's cremated bones, his mother hadn't. In fact, she hadn't been paying all that much attention. He didn't want to think of her as someone callous, considering her selfless outlook, but, if he had to put it into words, it appeared as if she didn't give much stock to the man's funeral.

Due to the time he had spent practically obsessing over Aogiri, the truth behind Rize, Doctor Kanou, and his own involvement in addition to his determination to protect his friends, he really hadn't gotten around to sorting through those irregularities.

Still, from what he tried to remember of the man…

"Aside from his habit of reading, I believe I don't have much to say since I was really young when he died," The white haired teen idly scratched his cheek with a finger, his brows furrowing. "From what I could recall, he sometimes didn't go home due to his job. When he was around, he always read books to me. I could barely even remember his face but I liked sitting on his shoulders as a small kid. Kaa-san and I were happy whenever he was around. And he always made the best hot chocolate, though," He didn't even notice it when his lips had tilted up into a grin.

"Onii-chan really loves his tou-san, doesn't he?" Hinami mused with a soft smile, a certain sad timbre in her voice.

"I… guess," Kaneki found himself reluctantly acknowledging since he barely even recalled his father's face. But, it was the truth. He still loved his father just as much as he loved his mother. The warmth from his earliest childhood years stayed with him and continued to grow through reading the man's books.

"That's nice," Hinami hummed appreciatively under her breath.

Suddenly, Kaneki frowned as he recalled that the girl had also lost her father. Her loss being more recent than his.

Squeezing her hand, he smiled at the unguarded surprise on her face.

"What about Hinami-chan?" He questioned curiously with encouraging eyes. "What's your tou-san like?"

For a moment, her eyes gained a suspicious glassy shine to them before she brightened and started to timidly talk about the man. While her voice held a nostalgic and sorrowful quality to it, not once did her words falter or stutter. Just a quiet and fond recollection of her past.

He wondered if that was how he had sounded a while ago.

As he strengthened his hold on her hand, his lips thinned in grim realization.

_Please don't ever change, Hinami-chan_.

* * *

><p>The moment they neared Tokyo, Hibari had all but ordered them to scramble out of the car in order to take the subway station.<p>

Kusakabe had tried to explain that they couldn't enter the 20th Ward with a car since it would earn them the unnecessary suspicion of the CCG stationed by the border security. They would have to endure entering the ward the long and hard way with other people. Though, Hibari had already walked off and disappeared before Tsuna could put in a word edgewise. The vice-chairman made it clear that it would be near impossible for Hibari to enter the ward through the legal channels.

For one, they had to go through RC scanning machines in order to contain ghouls from entering or leaving the wards. Though, it seemed they weren't as widely used due to the lack of money funneled into their development. Currently, they had these gates stationed in the select few borders of certain wards. And since the 20th Ward appeared to be known as a docile area, CCG tried to maintain this equilibrium to the best of their abilities.

So, Hibari would be entering Tokyo through the underground tunnels that ghouls had specifically designed for this situation.

While it would've been ideal to enter Tokyo through a border which wasn't as heavily guarded, Kusakabe reasoned that they weren't heavily guarded for a reason. They couldn't afford to put themselves in danger or catch the attention of other ghouls so soon. And, instead of a long line of cautionary measures, the CCG situated there were geared for possible combat. Those were the entrances to Tokyo that were at a stalemate between CCG and ghouls. It was one of the reasons why it was so difficult to contain them in Tokyo.

Yamamoto didn't waste any time in pulling the worried Tsuna with him into the subway. He trusted that Hibari could take care of himself but, nevertheless, tension coiled within him at the thought of his absence should the Cloud Guardian need assistance. After all, he knew first hand just how ghoul investigators could act against ghouls with extreme prejudice. He felt his smile become strained at the thought.

Ghoul or human, Hibari was his friend. It would take a lot to convince him otherwise.

He felt a bit guilty about keeping certain things from his friends. One was that he had an older brother. An older brother who was a ghoul investigator. The occupation probably wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that one of said friends was a ghoul.

Though, it wasn't the only reason why he found it more prudent to keep quiet about this. It was for more personal reasons. Their mother, Yamamoto Koyumi, was a ghoul investigator too. Someone who didn't judge ghouls prematurely and which attitude had kept her from further advancing from being a Rank Two Investigator. She was probably one of the rare people who saw ghouls as more than the monsters that the world had labeled them as. One would wonder of how she even lasted in the CCG.

And that was something she had managed to impart to him. Her understanding of ghouls.

One would think that, as a ghoul investigator, she would die in battle against a powerful ghoul, be devoured, and have her remains scattered so callously like the other investigators who came before her. It just went to show that human and ghouls alike all had the potential for ending a life.

Still, he didn't understand what Hibari meant a while ago in the car. Hibari had always been a mystery to all of them.

Throughout the whole exchange and journey, Yamamoto had noticed one crucial thing.

_Tsuna and Hibari didn't know. Reborn didn't tell them._

He wondered if it was due to the fact that he was related to a ghoul investigator. The hitman had approached him and asked if he wanted to see his older brother again. But, Yamamoto knew that it wasn't that simple. Reborn had informed him about the mission he gave to Tsuna. Yamamoto, the moment he deduced that Hibari would be the guide, had reluctantly held back since he knew that Hibari would only condone two people with him and Gokudera would want to step in.

Then, the former Sun Arcobaleno had told him about an important fact behind the mission.

The Rain Guardian found that he couldn't refuse after that.

Pretending that he knew nothing about why Bianchi had randomly poisoned her brother was hard. He knew, as a Guardian himself, how hard it was to leave their boss' side. Not to mention, the Storm Guardian was one of his best friends as well. If he was put in Gokudera's position, Yamamoto knew that it would be extremely difficult to be left behind and keep worrying about them. At that thought, he mentally apologized to the silver haired teen and vowed to protect Tsuna with all he got in his place.

Still, he was honestly excited to see his older brother again. While they weren't close, they cared for one another in that silent sort of way. It didn't necessarily have to be acknowledged but he really cared. His father hadn't been too happy with Yamamoto's decision to see him, though.

Yamamoto was going with them to conduct an investigation of his own.

After all, Reborn rarely called on a favor and if the stakes were as high as the hitman had said, then he'd do his best.

* * *

><p>They reached the 20th Ward for the first time after two hours.<p>

Most of it consisted of two train rides and waiting in a long line of people to undergo the security detail stationed by the CCG. All they had to do was have their bags inspected, show their school IDs, and go through a single RC scan gate. It wasn't until they had finally gone through the final stage of entering the ward that it finally sunk in that the Tokyo Wards really had a high population of ghouls. Such cautions weren't look upon with impatience or annoyance but with quiet relief as he watched other people.

"This is it, ne, Tsuna?" Yamamoto voiced out with a smile, eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Yeah," He exhaled softly, trying to steel himself. "We're really here, aren't we? _Tokyo_. The city of ghouls," He voiced out as he finally got his first glimpse of Tokyo.

So many people and one of them could be a ghoul and they wouldn't even know of it. Suddenly, wearing Hibari's clothes gave him some form of security. If only to lessen the appeal of his human scent to any ghoul nearby. Still, it had been quite the fact that his Cloud Guardian also wore normal clothes like normal people that surprised him. Throughout the years he had known the older teen, he'd never seen him in anything but his school uniform. So, it had been another reason why he felt so awkward wearing them.

Looking at Yamamoto, he wondered how he could seem so casual wearing Hibari's clothes. At least, the purple shirt and shorts fit him more comfortably. Unlike the pants that Tsuna spent quite some time folding up due to their longer length.

His friend grinned at him as Yamamoto ruffled his hair.

"We're doing this for the kid, aren't we?" The taller teen chuckled as he leisurely put his hands behind his head. "After all he's done for us, it's the least we can do, ne?" His eyes were twinkling with delight and something lighthearted that Tsuna couldn't help but grin.

Yeah, Reborn had helped him a lot. He was glad that he could do something for his tutor in return.

"You're right," He agreed determinedly before deflating. "But, how are we going to find Hibari-san? We didn't really talk about where we should meet. We don't even have his number." He fretted in slight panic, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry about it," Yamamoto reassured him as he slung an arm over the brunet's shoulder. "Ghouls have a heightened sense of smell, right? I'm sure he'd find us."

Though, that wasn't necessarily the thing that worried him.

"H-Hibari-san," He stated out uncertainly, fiddling with the long sleeves of his hoodie. "He always does things alone. What I'm more concerned about is that he might move on his own while we're separated. I trust him but he's also reckless–" He paused, slightly frustrated that he couldn't seem to put his feelings into words properly.

"I get it," Yamamoto responded simply. "But, it wasn't as if he's the only one in on this. Still, I'm sure Tsuna has already noticed. We both know that Hibari, as much as possible, doesn't get involved directly to anything famiglia-related. So, what you're saying isn't impossible. If anything, I'd say that he has his own personal agenda." His friend summarized it so matter-of-factly and without much flourish that Tsuna couldn't help but wince.

"About a while ago…" The brunet brought up uncertainly.

"Hibari has his reasons," Yamamoto countered quietly before chuckling in some form of doubt. "I think," He amended sheepishly. "So, how are we going about this, Tsuna? We can't leave all the work to him, you know." He pointed out.

"Well–" Tsuna started out as he scratched the back of his head. "Reborn mentioned a café called Anteiku…"

"Anteiku?" Yamamoto brightened as he easily led the brunet by the shoulders through the throngs of people. It was really crowded in Tokyo compared to Namimori. "What are we waiting for? We can't spend our time fooling around then!" He grinned cheerily.

Tsuna relaxed at his friend's optimism before nodding back at him decisively. Yamamoto was right, though. They couldn't depend too much on Hibari. They also came here for a reason.

They only took a few steps further before a voice called out to them.

"Hey!"

Instinctively, both of them turned around to the source of the voice. It was an older teen who had addressed them, staring back with bright and curious brown eyes. He had messy dirty blonde hair and was almost as tall as Yamamoto, dressed in a simple white long-sleeved button-up shirt with dark jeans and had an orange bag slung over his shoulder. Tsuna felt Yamamoto's hand subtly shift to his head as they gazed at the unknown person uncertainly.

The stranger chuckled at their wary stares.

"Sorry, sorry," The blonde stated offhandedly, grinning good-naturedly in a way that reminded the brunet of Yamamoto. "I couldn't help but overhear you. You're looking for _Anteiku_?" His eyes were sincere but Tsuna could also see that the other teen was assessing them.

He sensed no malice from the other, though, he tensed in nervousness as he processed the words.

_How much did he hear?_

He really hoped that they hadn't gotten themselves into trouble so soon.

So much for subtlety.

* * *

><p>"Ne, is it true?"<p>

A velvety voice intruded and the red haired woman paused from drinking.

She sighed.

"What do you want, okama?" She questioned dispassionately, eyeing the newcomer in disinterest.

"I just wanted to confirm," He replied smoothly, voice gaining the slightest edge of glee. "Is _he_ really meddling around the 8th Ward? My! I didn't think he'd come so soon! I'm getting excited!" He gushed as he cupped his chin delicately with a hand, eyes going half-lidded in bliss.

She couldn't help it. She guffawed.

"What are you so surprised about?" Her grin gained the slightest edge that had him mirroring it. "Kanekichi is involved, after all. Things are about to get interesting," She tilted her head as she inhaled the scent of blood from her wine glass, savoring it.

"Do you think he came to finish the job?" The man asked curiously, not even intimidated by the implication of his words.

The woman licked her lips in a show of anticipation.

"_Who knows?_"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**AN**: I really appreciate the reviews. I am grateful that some of you tried answering the questions regarding last chapter. Now, I've given enough hints as to who Yamamoto's brother is but I'm not going to confirm anything. Though, I will explain next chapter the relationship of ghouls, humans and Dying Will Flames eventually, so please don't be too impatient. I will try my best to integrate it in the story that works well with both worlds.

Just read Chapter 7 of Tokyo Ghoul RE: and, I've got to say, Sui Ishida came through. Best chapter so far. I'm very glad that Kaneki's still alive and Nishio has gotten stronger. (Sorry if this may be spoiler to some people). I laughed in relieved happiness when it was revealed that Sasaki and Kaneki are indeed the same person.

Now, another batch of important questions regarding this chapter:

***Who is the boy in the first part of the chapter? Can anyone interpret the situation depicted there?  
>****What does Hibari mean by "Ghouls can't use Dying Will Flames" and his exception to this rule?<br>*****What crucial info did Reborn tell Yamamoto that Tsuna and Hibari doesn't know about?  
>******Who was the teen that overheard Tsuna and Yamamoto's conversation?<br>*******Who were the people in the last part and who were they talking about?

Another bunch of things to think about which might as well as constitute as hints if you know to look for it. I'm not promising anything about a quick update, though.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you can.


	4. A Labyrinth of Lies

**OooOoOooO**

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for your kind reviews. It just overwhelmed me. I've put some time into putting up this chapter before my prelims and got busy again. This chapter is unexpectedly a little bit dark, a little drama/angst, sue me, but I've been trying to go about it slowly. Because, well, I've been overcome by the kind of pace Tokyo Ghoul works with.

**Warning(s): **This is after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc in KHR and just after the Raid of Kanou's lab in Tokyo Ghoul. I'll try to be as detailed as I can. Blood, gore, etc. Ghouls are common even outside of Tokyo, just not as active. Possible OOC. And, I won't follow the time period as close in Tokyo Ghoul; for example, it took two weeks in TG manga but I would extend it to a month and a half in the story. Not going to change anything too serious. Rating may go up to M in later chapters. _*I've made Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's age to **50,** instead of 42. _I might use some elements from Tokyo Ghoul RE: but the plot of the sequel will be irrelevant since involving KHR effectively changes things.

**Pairing(s)**: (No yaoi. I don't write this no matter how I read them. ) GEN. But I may give hints of Touka/Kaneki.

*The reason I didn't give Tsuna any pairings is because, in the manga, aside from his crush on Kyoko and Haru's crush on him, there is nothing that substantial about his romantic life. Unlike in Touka and Kaneki who obviously care for each other and has shown hints of having feelings for each other. So, _I promise nothing _since I want to stick to my GEN rule.

Now, onto the story.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

* * *

><p>[A Labyrinth of Lies…]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I live as a boy.<strong>

"–you so insistent on following your mother's footsteps?"

He heard his father's voice. It was terse. Agitated. And icy in a way that he hadn't heard before.

"This is something I must do for myself," There came his older brother's soft reply. "I need to understand."

Though, that was what got his attention.

His older brother was here. He was _back_. Eyes widening, he ran down the stairs and let his stomps announce his presence to the adults below. Abruptly, their voices died down and he didn't dwell on it as he practically raced towards the counter.

_There_.

His breath hitched. His older brother was there. The last time he'd seen him had been about two months ago during his birthday. He had gotten a haircut. His dark blue locks didn't reach past his ears or even stretched down to his chin anymore. It looked neater. But, then again, his brother always looked neat and unruffled.

Though, it didn't matter as he pounced on the man.

"Nii-san, you're back!" He yelled out happily, tightly clutching his brother in his short skinny arms.

"Takeshi," His brother greeted softly, gently.

Then, he felt an arm squeeze his shoulder and a hand pat his head almost hesitantly.

Never had he wondered why the man always felt awkward in his presence. If he had to describe it, though, it would be like knowing how to pitch in different forms in baseball but never quite knew what to do with the odd ball that landed in his hand.

But, that was fine. He liked his brother anyway.

Ever since _mother_–

Reluctantly, he let go and took a step back, peering back at the bespectacled man with a wide smile.

"He's always been asking for you." Their father put in sharply, eyes locked on his brother's face. "Is this job more important to you?" There was something quite difficult to distinguish in the man's voice but, if the way his brother had stiffened, the other knew.

"I don't want to let go." His brother eventually answered, quietly resigned, before crouching in front of a worried Takeshi and seizing him by the shoulders. "Do you believe ghouls have a place in this world, Takeshi?"

"Don't bring your brother into _this_–!"

Not wanting to get his father angrier than he already was, Takeshi answered quickly, honestly, without even thinking that deeply into his words.

He smiled genuinely, oblivious to the possible impact of his words.

"They already have a place in our world, nii-san." He pointed out in a way as if the answer was fairly obvious. "It's okay if they want to live too, right?"

Years later, he would wonder how his brother might've answered such a question.

**I'll live and love as one.**

**That's who I am.**

* * *

><p>There was a reason why the mafia didn't get involved with the CCG.<p>

Aside from the fact that they were self-righteous bastards that had their own definition of right and wrong, Reborn knew that one of the reasons was that mafia accepted ghouls into their midst as easily as they would accept another assassin with them. Vongola benefited from this fact as well. That was why it hadn't been as difficult as it should've been when they accepted one as Tsuna's guardian.

But, they wouldn't forget as well, because ghouls preyed on humans. A high level threat. It wasn't hard to imagine one of them losing control one day. It certainly happened before. And they couldn't afford to provide such leniency again or they would pay the price.

While that might be the case, Hibari Kyouya was a wild card. Even for a ghoul.

After all, ghouls weren't supposed to be able to utilize Dying Will Flames. Their high RC factor compared to humans' made it impossible for them.

Ghouls couldn't utilize their Dying Will Flames due to their high RC factor and RC cells were susceptible to these flames. It was the reason why the hitman had told them to aim for their kagune or, if possible, kakuhou.

Manifestation and activation of Dying Will Flame is through overcoming the so-called "human limit".

For ghouls, their so-called "limiters" had already been removed, allowing them their supernatural strength and abilities, and couldn't reach a point past it to release their life-force. A point past it, transforming their kagune in the process, would ultimately kill them. Though, throughout the years, most of them had learned to combat through this disadvantage. And there was the fact that, while Dying Will Flames was a symbol in the mafia, there weren't many skilled users either.

And although investigators from the CCG had their flames inactive, it was due to every human's aptitude for Dying Will Flames that they were able to control their weapons, the "quinque", to such a degree that almost leveled a ghoul's ability. He wondered if they were even aware that it was due to this potential, no matter how inactive, that they were able to utilize their weapons to its full capacity, considering that it was made from hardened RC cells at different ranging values that only ghouls had ever been proficient in operating.

He wondered if any of them had ever toed their "human limit" and discovered what even humans were inherently capable of.

It was the reason why, even being natural preys to ghouls, they still outnumbered them and forced the other side to live in their world instead. One would think that with ghouls around, they would've died a long time ago as their food.

A delicate balance. A necessary evil. One that was needed.

Mafia was a different case.

Unlike most of the populace and the CCG, the mafia had no vendetta against ghouls. A reason why they hadn't carelessly released the secret in the utilization of Dying Will Flames. If anything, to them, humans and ghouls all had equal potential for danger around them.

It was a proven fact.

The definition of monster had blurred after so many years to Reborn.

Still, hybrids were another thing altogether.

A certain kind where someone could employ the abilities of ghouls and have the capacity to access their Dying Will Flames. A reason why they were considered stronger than full-fledged ghouls. It was a well-kept secret in the underground. Disasters and wars had uprooted at trying to exploit this possibility, one that ended many lives. If anyone from the mafia tried their hand in crossing over this certain line and taking advantage of it, the Vindice would set upon them instantly.

So far, the only one who had dared something as dangerous and equally preposterous was the Estraneo.

While Mukuro was a condemned criminal, this certain famiglia's elimination had forced the enforcers of mafia law to spare his life. After the murders and horrors that the indigo haired teen had committed, one would think they would've executed him by now.

Though, those who were born naturally from the ghoul domain were left alone for the sole fact that they eventually grew up more ghoul than human. And they were so rare that they were eventually considered as a myth.

Just as the legend of the One-Eyed Owl continued to spread.

But, that was the point. Hibari wasn't a hybrid. Reborn wasn't that knowledgeable about them either but one thing that identified them were their eyes. One human eye and one kakugan. Hibari had two fully functional kakugan. Even Reborn was baffled at how such a ghoul existed. Hibari certainly knew something about this and he wasn't talking. The Vindice had half a mind to exterminate him for good until Fon had stepped in.

If Hibari was a full-fledged ghoul, how was he related to a _human_?

Reborn needed answers.

To a lot of things, really. He wasn't a patient man but if it would get what he needed, he could play calm until he snapped.

"Have you seen any clowns around here?" Reborn questioned a particular ghoul, hand tightening around the other's neck as he cleanly lifted him off the ground and slammed him on the wall.

"Go to hell, bastard!" The nameless ghoul snarled and spat on him.

Or, tried to as the hitman coolly tilted his head to the side and allowed the foul liquid to sail over his shoulder.

He didn't even bat an eyelash as his hand started to get warm. His Sun Flames slowly manifested itself until he could smell the scent of burning flesh filling the alley. Subtly, he had to keep his breathing as small as possible. The odor was _disgusting_.

"Y-You–!" The ghoul was now panicking, wailing as he flailed. "This Flame! You're _mafia_!" He shrieked almost hysterically.

"Good to know that you're educated," Reborn couldn't help but remark sarcastically. "Unless you speak up, I'm going to burn you alive."

To make a point, his flames burned brighter.

The ghoul screeched, coughing up blood, and struggled weakly.

"N-No clowns," The man rasped, desperate. "Not them. Aogiri. _Aogiri_. No clowns." He babbled frenziedly, clawing at Reborn's hand.

Reborn's face darkened as he let go of the ghoul. That had been the fourth time he had encountered that term. _**Aogiri**_. Right now, he didn't have a lot of information but he felt apprehensive. There was something about how even ghouls feared the name. He tilted his fedora hat down and stared impassively at the sobbing ghoul. He hated preying upon the weak ones, especially those who couldn't even use their kagune, but it was usually the small fries who had unexpected material on them.

Before the other could so much as utter another word, the hitman swiftly shot a bullet through his head, one that was encased in his flames.

A thud and silence.

This was what he'd always been good at. So good to be considered as the world's greatest hitman.

While Aogiri seemed to be the threat that was steadily getting stronger, Reborn trusted his guts more than anything.

_You better hope I don't find you_. He thought to himself viciously, letting his bloodlust heighten and overwhelm him for an instant. _Because, if I do, I won't guarantee that you'll walk away with your lives intact this time. _He felt Leon licking his cheek to calm him but, right now, Reborn was a little past the stage of trying to suppress this rage, this inferno within his veins. When had been the last time that he'd gone all out and simply let loose?

He wasn't a miserable man who always dwelled on his mistakes. But, just this once, he let himself feel the crushing weight of guilt.

There is nothing more painful than having your own child pay for your sins.

* * *

><p>"You're new to this ward, aren't you?" The blonde teen absently asked them.<p>

Tsuna jumped at the unexpected question and fidgeted.

"Is it that obvious, Nagachika-san?" Yamamoto simply inquired in return, staring at the older teen curiously.

"For one, I've lived here for _years_ and haven't seen you around before," Nagachika pointed out with a bright grin, holding up a finger. "Then, there's the fact that you don't know your way in the area since Anteiku is a bit well-known in this ward. In fact, I may as well hazard a guess that you're not from any of the other wards which means that you're not from Tokyo either." The blonde deduced shrewdly with a contemplative look on his face.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped at the teen in disbelief. How could he even conclude that so easily? "You _can_ tell?"

"You just confirmed it for me." Nagachika shrugged easily. "I've had that hunch ever since you two followed after me so easily. Though, this is a first for me. Talking to someone from outside of the city."

The brunet couldn't help but stare. While the teen's words were honest, there was something that he was purposely omitting.

"Have you encountered a ghoul then?" Yamamoto asked straightforwardly.

"Y-Yamamoto–" Tsuna fretted a bit, surprised and partly horrified at his friend's boldness.

"It's fine, Tsuna." The other waved off his concerns. "We're new to the area and since Nagachika-san's willing to help, might as well take advantage of it. This city is known for its high population of ghouls, right? Maybe he can give us some advice or something. So, we don't potentially walk into danger unaware." The tall teen reasoned out before staring at Nagachika as if daring the older teen to refute his words.

The blonde certainly looked surprised before laughing.

"You've got guts, kid." Nagachika responded with a bit of amusement. "Talking about taking advantage of me to my face." He shook his head at this, chuckling. "To answer your question, yes. I've encountered ghouls. It's nothing exciting, really. But, considering what city I'm living in, it's a bit unavoidable." There was something sad in his smile and Tsuna wondered what he was remembering.

"Are they scary?" The brunet couldn't help but ask.

"Well, they're scary all right but you won't know how frightening they are until you're face to face with them." The blonde gave a dramatic shudder at this, squinting his eyes almost childishly. "Still, I wouldn't say all ghouls are bad. I mean, wouldn't you say it's all an incomprehensible tale of tragedy?" He sighed at this, almost forlornly.

"What?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"Ah!" Nagachika flinched as if he just realized what he'd just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice that I started channeling my best friend there for a moment. You see, he's a classic bookworm who reads incomprehensible books in his free time. In fact, the reason why mentions of Anteiku easily gets my attention is because he used to work there." There was something that was almost nostalgia about the other's reassuring smile.

"What happened to him then?" Yamamoto easily asked and only the frown on his lips gave away his hesitation.

"Things happened and he left without notice." Then, the blonde puffed out indignantly. "He should've talked to me about it, though! I'm his best friend!"

Tsuna released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

For a moment there, he'd actually feared the worst. It didn't matter if they just met the older teen a while ago. To lose someone close to you, especially if he took in how Nagachika spoke so fondly of his best friend, was something he'd never experienced before. Something that he didn't want to experience. That was why he always worried about his friends and family. He couldn't imagine a life without even just one of them.

They eventually entered a building and climbed a set of stairs. Even just from the stairway, the strong aroma of coffee beans entered his nose.

As soon as they reached the door, Nagachika excitedly opened it and entered quite dramatically.

"Welcome to Anteiku!" He proceeded to introduce with flourish before waving at a certain blue haired waitress standing behind the counter. "Hello, Touka-chan! It's been a while!"

"Uh, Hide-san." The girl greeted in surprise, a small smile on her lips. "Hello," She greeted back a little uncertainly.

Though, her features suddenly darkened as her head whipped around sharply before they landed on Tsuna and Yamamoto. The brunet cringed and squashed the urge to hide behind Yamamoto, intimidated by the way her eyes narrowed at them.

If glares could kill, they would certainly be dead right now.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you again, Hibari-kun."<p>

Hibari didn't flinch as he heard the weathered voice of the old man. How long had it been since he had last seen him? Five or six years ago? He had long since stopped counting. He simply leaned against the wall of the back alley of Anteiku. Even from below here, he could already smell the familiar scent of coffee tickling at his nose. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at the wrinkled face of Yoshimura.

The senile old fool, acting so familiarly. It grated on Hibari's nerves.

"That was you, wasn't it?" The teen questioned impatiently. "The 'Owl' that fought against the doves those months ago in the 11th Ward." There was something almost accusing in his voice that he didn't even acknowledge.

"I believe so." Yoshimura confirmed without any hesitation.

_**Kill**__._

Hibari gritted his teeth.

"_Why_?"

For a moment, the old man was silent. This was certainly a familiar scene. The first time that he had recklessly attacked him and tried to kill him. Only to discover that the trail he had been chasing for two years had been a dead end. He recalled asking the same question and loathing the answer. The thing that actually angered him was that the despair back then had been real. He was such a _child_ back then.

"A friend of mine had been abducted by the Aogiri Tree." The old man didn't divulge any name which said a lot of what he thought of this person. "In fact, I don't think it's wise for you to be in Tokyo right now. Given that you're one of their targets." He warned him as his eyes opened to stare at him grimly.

Hibari ignored it. Just like many things that came from this man.

"I'm with–" _The mafia_ but Hibari bit his tongue. "Some people. They have someone they're looking for."

"Of course." Yoshimura nodded as his head tilted towards the shop. "In fact, I believe that they're talking to Touka-chan right now. She won't be too happy to meet humans who wears your scent." He smiled at this as if it honestly amused him.

"Who cares about her?" He scowled at being reminded of that stupid girl and her problematic brother, although part of him wondered what had persuaded those violent siblings to work for Yoshimura. "I heard that Kamishiro died." He pointed out and in a way that demanded an explanation. He had gotten around the tunnels by killing some of the troublesome ghouls that lurked there and acquired some information about the recent happenings in the 20th Ward. Even now, he could still smell specks of their filthy blood on his person.

For a moment, the man stared at him intently before sighing.

"Yes." Yoshimura confirmed. "She was involved in an accident several months ago."

Hibari glared back at him.

_**Kill**__._

Even now, this man believed that he could still easily be fooled.

"I don't believe you." He simply replied, a hiss.

"Hibari-kun, I still don't think that you should be in Tokyo right now." The man changed the subject and brought it back to its original track. "You're a smart boy. You should be able to tell that it's too risky. I sent you out of the city for a reason." Now, his voice had gone slightly sharp.

His blood boiled.

"For my safety?" He smiled cruelly and snorted derisively. "Who are you lying to? For my sake? Or _hers_?"

"A parent will always want to protect their child." Yoshimura remarked gently, frowning, as he seemed to gain a few years of age. "Aogiri has grown to be too dangerous. They've also gotten Ayato-kun within their ranks. A high level of threat that has gotten even the doves to step up their efforts into suppressing them." He elaborated and Hibari knew that he didn't even have to mention that _that_ woman was also one of theirs.

To him, it could only be the reason why Yoshimura was insistent. That had always been the case for this man. Sacrificing just for a daughter who never needed it.

Of course, Hibari would only know that _too well_–

_**Kill**__._

Pushing off against the wall, he simply moved to walk away.

"Aren't you going to see your friends?" The man's voice called out after him as Hibari paused.

He didn't bother correcting the man about those herbivores.

"No," He responded easily, unbothered, before continuing on despite the warning. "You'll see me tonight."

As he stepped out of the alley, he breathed in the familiar scent of the city. It's been years and, instead of any exhilaration of going back to one of the places he grew up in, he only felt a certain cold detachment. Pain numbed everything. That was what he'd always thought. Right now, he didn't feel anything. He let that familiar hatred simmer under his skin but he still couldn't process the sensation.

How many years had he counted the days for the moment he could finally earn the chance to _**kill**_ that person?

Yoshimura was a fool.

After all, the only people who could stop him were already dead.

Dead people can't talk.

* * *

><p>"Kaneki-kun, what do you want to do?" Uta questioned as he tilted his head.<p>

Kaneki hesitated.

"I-I'm going to see Yomo-san," He eventually decided since it was only logical to hear his side of the story if he wanted some answers. He'd been kept in the dark about a lot of things, especially with regards to Anteiku and Yoshimura. Although, he felt a bit of sympathy for Yomo. That story was almost reminiscent to the situation months ago during Ryoko's death. The way Touka had been so desperate to get revenge on the doves.

For a moment, his head ached a little and thought _the world was wrong_.

"You should hear his story," The mask maker encouraged, snapping the teen out of his thoughts, smiling briefly. "He's not much of a talker but I'm sure he'd answer your questions." He stated casually as idly rubbed the side of his neck from where he'd just shown his tattooed words to Kaneki earlier.

"Thank you, Uta-san." Kaneki bowed his head a little in show of gratitude.

He needed to talk to Yomo. He needed to know why he left with Rize. That line of thinking brought him to another matter entirely. _Rize was alive_. That woman who had haunted his nightmares was still alive. That figment of his imagination who had goaded him, urged him to accept the ghoul within him, and relentlessly mocked him for being weak. For his lack of ability. Was he really ready to face her? The catalyst to this nightmare turned reality.

[Even among the rinkaku, Rize's kagune is special, he breathed out, almost exhilarated. That's why this is so delightful, _Kaneki-kun_–]

Kaneki ignored the urge to look over his shoulder. Just to make sure that Yamori wasn't standing behind him.

His blood boiled as his expression darkened. He was already past that, not even dwelling over that time when **he can still feel the centipede crawling**–

"Before you go," Uta suddenly mentioned before the white haired teen could even stand up. "Itori wanted me to pass on something to you. She said that it might be of interest for you."

"She did?" The half ghoul raised an eyebrow, conveniently changing the pace of his thoughts.

"There has been strange killings in the 8th Ward." He started a little bit grimly as Kaneki straightened in his seat. "To be more precise, _ghoul_ murders." His lips thinned as he said this, brows knitting as his expression became slightly morose.

"Did she say who was responsible?" Kaneki questioned back, already trying to deduce about the possibilities.

"She simply said that it wasn't the doves." Uta answered lowly. "But, I may have a clue."

Kaneki's eyes widened. Somehow, he felt tendrils of apprehension slowly coiling around him. Was this another ploy of Aogiri? So far, they had been the only ones who could be causing such problems. Hadn't they killed most of Banjou's friends? He wondered why Itori wanted him to know this. One of the things she taught him was that information wasn't given freely. Hadn't he come here to reaffirm his resolve?

"Be careful of the one named "Hitman". Back in our days, he was pretty well-known." Uta smiled at him blandly and there was something definitely sinister in his eyes.

In a second, the strange picture the man presented was gone.

"Is he a threat?" Kaneki asked straightforwardly.

Because he needed to eliminate anyone who got in his way. He would _**devour**_ them. He would protect everyone. If this "Hitman" tried to pursue his friends, then, Kaneki would deal with him and that was just _too_ _bad_ for him–

Kaneki shook his head sharply at this. He was following dangerous thoughts again.

"To you, maybe not," Uta shrugged nonchalantly. "To us, it's a different story."

* * *

><p>"T-Touka-chan?" Hide nervously tried to get the attention of the waitress.<p>

Her head snapped to his direction before the dark look was wiped away and a forcefully neutral one took its place. Though, her eyes never left the two kids that he brought with him. He knew that they were odd and somehow not normal. But, yeah, he'd always let himself be carried away. Had he somehow spent a day with _ghouls_ and didn't notice? Though, the two didn't react any differently at the topic earlier.

Though, that could be attributed to the fact that they grew up outside the city.

Or was there something else? The two didn't seem to recognize Touka and she didn't seem to too either. There was just the way she cautiously regarded them, as if there was something about them that brought on some familiarity for her. _Huh_.

"Who are the brats?" She questioned bluntly, not mincing her words, in a way that he hadn't heard from her before.

This might be the reason why Kaneki was a little spooked by her. Did she always have this side to her? Wow, that was– unexpectedly attractive. Shaking his head at these trivial thoughts, he slung his arms around Sawada and Yamamoto's shoulders and ignored the way they stiffened in his hold. So, even if they had been easily led by a stranger around Tokyo, they still had that certain measure of caution within them.

That was good.

For a while, he'd been a little worried there.

"They're looking for Anteiku!" He cheerfully informed her, trying not to let his eyes wander around for a face he knew that he wouldn't find. He pulled the kids to the counter and sat by the stools as they mirrored his actions.

"They are?" Touka parroted impassively.

"Oh yeah," Hide suddenly chirped, turning to Yamamoto. "You didn't say why you're looking for this place. I understand, though, they serve great coffee and all. Man, Kaneki _loves_ this place–" He was suddenly cut off by the unexpected lump in his throat.

He had gone with these kids on a whim. Hide hadn't been to Anteiku since his best friend had gone missing. He wanted to demand answers because he knew for a while that Touka and even Nishio knew more than they let on. But, Kaneki kept him out for a reason so he didn't push. But, going back here, seeing no Kaneki welcoming him so brightly. It suddenly went crashing down on him that his best friend was really–

"K-Kaneki-san?" Sawada suddenly cut in uncertainly.

"You know him?" Touka was quick to snap her attention towards the brunet who shrank back from her gaze.

Even Hide was looking at the boy.

"No," The brunet shook his head at this. "We're looking for him." He admitted honestly as he fidgeted.

"Why?" Hide was quick to ask before Touka.

His eyes bored into Sawada's nervous ones and felt somehow suffocated. Had he made the mistake of bringing them here? Did he mess things up somehow? But, they were good kids. Really. _Really_. Though, _hadn't been Rize a simple beautiful girl too_? He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled and he could discern the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Hide didn't even need to look to know that Touka was bristling at the admission.

"We're sent here by his father's friend." Yamamoto stepped in, suddenly beside Sawada, when did he–

"_**What**_?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**AN**: I'm so happy about the reviews. Especially since there are more who tried out the questions last chapter.

Now, as you can see, I went about the Dying Will Flames in relation to humans and ghouls the scientific way. Or, at least, as close to it. RC cell value is what mainly differentiates ghouls from human so, I went about it this way. But, it's been mentioned many times that Dying Will Flames (DWF) is the symbol of the mafia so, I thought that it's part of their omerta. Especially if they are willing to accept ghouls into their midst, I don't think that they'll just share their knowledge about this power to anyone else. I also reread the chapter about the CCG's connection to the Yasuhisa family's history and Kanou's experimentation of ghouls. So, they're no-go either.

In KHR, I remember a part in the Daily Life Arc where Tsuna questioned why certain things didn't hurt him or how he got inexplicably strong when he enters Dying Will Mode, "that accessing this flames removes one's 'limiters'". But, this method is for people from the mafia. My view on this is that it's a reverse process for normal people who didn't have the genetic make-up, knowledge, or exposure to DWF. So, in order to access them, they have to overcome these "limiters".

And while flames can remain inactive (in other words, they still exist in the person but not manifested into tangible flames), I kept wondering how the investigators can keep up with a ghoul. While quinque are their weapons, it's like giving an ordinary human a weapon to kill a person but said human didn't know how to use it to kill properly. After all, ghouls are supposed to be superior due to their "supernatural" abilities that even normal blades can't pierce their skin, how Kaneki got stronger so quickly to defeat Yamori. So, I thought, maybe the investigators are unknowingly channelling their inactive flames when they fight. It makes it easier to manipulate a quinque in this case, seeing as it's made of RC cells, since it's susceptible to flames. I'll try to be more precise about this connection, though, it's just a gist of it.

I'm not too satisfied with this chapter but I want to put it here because I might not be able to update for a while but I promise to write in my free time. Especially since the month of December is a busy one for me and the family.

And, yes, thanks. *This contains spoilers* Chapter 9 of TG:RE made my heart beat wildly at the appearance of Touka. I also laughed a little bit when Sasaki mentioned his first encounter with Suzuya, giving him money out of nowhere. Pfft. Kaneki was pickpocketed by Suzuya when they first met. I just saw the spoiler images of Ch10 and, finally, Saiko makes an entrance. Nothing too exciting has happened, though, even if Urie shows how devious he really is. But, I'm kind of miffed that gaining his promotion is more important than keeping the team together. But, I kind of understand. That thirst for revenge and the need to get stronger... is dangerous. But, his thoughts are ever so morbid. Still, Sasaki didn't remember Touka :( and even cried. I wonder how things would go on for them from there.

For now, no questions.

Anyway, I'm writing a long one-shot about a "spin-off" of this story. I just can't resist after reading about Sasaki Haise and the overall starting plot of the sequel. What if Reborn waited for a few years before he went to search for his son? I wanted to do a version where it enters the territory of Tokyo Ghoul:RE instead.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Emergence <strong>(One-shot)**  
><strong>KHR x TG:RE  
>Genre: FamilyDrama/Suspense  
>Pairing(s): (ToukaHaise) GEN.  
>Summary: AU. Sasaki Haise lived in ignorant bliss for the past two years until he met a ghost that was supposed to be long gone and he wasn't even aware of it. A spin-off of "Daybreak".<p>

Sneak Peek:

_"Say, Reborn-san," Haise hesitantly called on._

_The man looked up from his book to give Haise a raised eyebrow in silent question._

_"How do you raise someone to surpass a living legend?" He asked grimly, staring at the dark liquid of his styrofoam cup as the bitter aroma of black coffee washed strongly over him. This was a tough question that had been plaguing him for some time now._

_"Is this about your new squad?" Reborn prompted directly, straight to the point._

_"Well, yes," Haise admitted with a sigh. "The Bureau Chief wanted me to "raise an inspector to surpass our current strongest". It's not that I don't trust the abilities of my new team but I'm still unsure if I'm really the right person for this." He worried his bottom lip at this._

_Though, he didn't expect to be whacked over the head by a book. A hand instantly went up to the throbbing area of his head and thought that Reborn certainly wasn't pulling any punches. Really, it was more of he could've gone without that._

_"You're already failing if you don't even believe you can do it," Reborn reprimanded him sternly, a scowl playing at the edge of his lips._

_"I know, I know," Haise grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Geez, you didn't have to hit me." He complained with a grimace._

_"I had to," The man replied a little bit too seriously for the half-ghoul's liking. "Or else, the words won't sink in through that hard head of yours. Really, Haise-baka, is this all you've got to show as a Rank One Investigator?" Reborn's eyes narrowed at him, gaze piercing through him._

_"There's that name calling again!" He pointed accusingly at the other as he frowned._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. Really, it contains drama and such, considering about Sasaki's situation. But, I've just been playing with this idea ever since Chapter8 of TG:RE and I can't help but wonder if <strong><em>this<em>** happened instead.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review if you can.


End file.
